Lo que sucedio aquella noche y no recorde
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Un fic mio de las TMNt. Donde a Raphael su mal carácter lo hara pagar caro y sobre todo por algo que no recuerda haber hecho.
1. fragmentos 1 y 2

Este es un fic mío de Las Tortugas ninja (cuando pueda continuo los otros)

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fragmento 1

Y de nueva cuenta lo volvía a hacer. Raphael le había prometido a su familia que volvería temprano a casa, después de ir a tomar unas copas con Casey, pero ya eran las 3 am y no volvía.

Leonardo había mandado a sus hermanos más pequeños y maestro a descansar, diciendo que él esperaría a su hermano.

El reloj marcó las 3:25 am y la puerta de la guarida de las tortugas se abrió; Raphael entró y vaya pinta que traía.

-¿Y? -las luces de la estancia se prendieron y Leo apareció sentado en uno de los sillones y con los brazos cruzados.

-Ah, eres tú -le dijo Raph al verlo.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta o al menos una excusa, ya que para eso te pintas solo -lo vio fijamente.

Raphael a toda respuesta le sonrió irónicamente a su hermano.

-No hay tal -le dijo.

-¡Prometiste llegar temprano! -Leo caminó detrás de él cuando Rapha comenzó a subir los escalones hacia las habitaciones.

-¿Y? -respondió él.

-Mike estaba asustado e imaginandose cosas sobre ti: Que si algo malo te había pasado... que sé yo. Donnie tuvo que convencerle que estabas bien... Rapha ¿acaso no te importamos?.

Raphael lo miró de reojo y estaba demasiado tomado para pensar claramente.

-Ya hablaremos mañana -fue todo lo que le dijo.

-No lo creo -Leo se paró a sus espaldas y de nuevo cruzó los brazos.

-No tengo tiempo y humor para tus sermones, ya vete a dormir Leonardo -le dijo ya hastiado.

-No hay duda de que necesitas disciplina y el sensei mañana mismo te la dará -ante el sonido de aquella voz, Raphael se tensó ya que la tomó como una amenaza (aunque no lo era) y tomó a su hermano bruscamente por los hombros.

Leonardo se asustó ante tal acción.

-Veremos quien es el que necesita disciplina y callarse la boca, Leonardo -abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y bruscamente lo aventó sobre la cama, para luego cerrar la puerta por dentro con seguro.

-Rapha que...

-Ya me tienes harto -le dijo -. Crees que por ser el lider puedes sermonearme, pero esto se acabó -ante eso lo besó bruscamente abriendole el labio.

-Ra...pha -Leo comenzó a asustarse y al entender que era lo que pasaría a continuación, quiso pararse, pero Rapha lo acostó de nuevo bruscamente y lastimándolo un poco.

-Vamos, siempre he querido hacértelo y lo vamos a disfrutar mucho -. quizás fuera cierto que quisiera acostarse con él, pero no de la manera que estaba a punto de hacércelo.

Leonardo quiso pedir ayuda, pero cuando intentó gritar, Una de las manos de Rapha se estamparon contra una de sus mejillas (la derecha) y le sacó sangre de la nariz.

Los ojos de Leo se llenaron de lágrimas y Rapha para evitar que hablara lo ahorcó un poco.

-Si pudiera te mataba, puesto que ya me tienes harto, pero bno lo haré, ya que si mueres no podré disfrutar de tus gestos cuando te haga mío.

Y así comenzó con su faena, violando el cuerpo que era de su hermano. con besos bruscos, mordidas y sobre todo golpes.

Leonardo estaba aterrorizado y por el dolor de garganta no podía hablar y pedir ayuda. Su voz se había quedado atrapada como su fuerza.

Raphael al parecer disfrutaba de él y Leo se paralizó cuando sintió los dedos de su hermano adentrarse en él.

-Por favor...no -le dijo -Me duele.

-¿Acaso no quieres? -le dijo Raphael con ironía -Pero si eres muy bello -le metía los dedos con brusquedad y lo hacia sangrar -¿te cabrá mi puño completo? -Sin más se lo metió y Leo dio un grito silencioso.

Sólo Rapha y las paredes eran testigos de lo que pasaba en aquella habitación.

-Terminemos -le dijo sin mas y sacando el puño lo flexionó de tal manera que sólo sus hombros y cabeza quedaron recargados sobre la cama y comenzó a penetrarlo.

-Por...favor Rapha...perdóname -le dijo casi sin voz, pero su suplica no fue escuchada y su hermano lo embistió.

Leo volvió a gritar y esta vez lo hizo desgarradoramente, pero de nuevo su voz no fue escuchada y Raphael arremetió contra él hasta llegar al orgasmo y quedar rendido.

Al final, Leo temblaba violentamente en su cama, su cuerpo aparte de los golpes presentaba, sangre, saliba y semen. sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y una gran cantidad de sangre se escurría entre sus piernas. sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y nubladas. Rapha le sonrió con ironía y salió de la habitación no sin antes cubrirlo con una cobija.

Cuando su hermano se hubo ido, leonardo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, cerró con seguro la puerta de su habitación, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido y volvió a la cama donde se soltó a llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fragmento 2

Unas horas después de lo sucedido, Rapha bajó a la cocina, quejándose de la cruda y por si fuera poco, no recordaba lo que le había hecho a su hermano.

-¿A qué hora volviste Raphael? -la tortuga de rojo vio detrás de sí a su maestro.

-No lo sé sensei, sólo sé que estaba muy cansado cuando llegué que me fui a mi habitación de inmediato -entró en la cocina -¿Y Leo? -dijo al ver ahí a Donnie y Mike, y se extrañó, ya que Leo siempre era el pimero en estar despierto y hacer el desayuno.

-No sé -respondió Mike -quizàs te esperó por mucho tiempo y se ha quedado dormido más de la cuenta.

-No recuerdo haber visto a Leo cuando volví -Rapha se tomó una pastilla para la cabeza y un vaso con leche.

-Donatello, ve a decirle a tu hermano que el desayuno está servido -le pidió el sensei.

-Sí -la tortuga de antifaz morado salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leo no había podido dormir y su rostro era un mar de lágrimas, ni siquiera podía moverse por el dolor de los golpes, especialmente por el que sentía detrás. Sentía como si Raphael lo hubiese desgarrado.

Incluso estaba tan aterrorizadio que no podía pensar bien.

-Leo -Donnie llamó a su puerta -. El desayuno está listo.

Leo no le respondió.

-¿Leo? -Donnie lo llamó de nuevo y se percató que el cuarto estaba cerrado por dentro.

-Vete por favor -dijo Leo en un susurro, Donnie no lo escuchó y siguió llamándolo -¡Por favor vete, no quiero ver a nadie! -gritó reuniendo fuerza.

-¿Leo? -Donatello se extrañó -. Déjame entrar.

-¡Vete, lárgate de aquí! -aventó una almohada contra la puerta.

Donatello ya no insistió más y bajó a la cocina.

-¿Y tu hermano? -le preguntó su sensei.

-No va a venir -le dijo sin mas -y creo que estaba llorando.

-¿Leonardo? -su maestro se preocupó y subió junto a Mike y Rapha.

-Leo quería morirse y no pensar en nada. se sentía humillado, sucio y sobre todo destrozado y si fuera poco la persona que lo había ultrajado era e quien él estaba enamorado.

-¿Por qué, por qué? -se preguntaba una y otra vez en lo que sus ojos se seguían llenando de lágrimas y le seguían recorriendo las mejillas.

-Leonardo -su maestro llamó a la puerta.

-¡Váyanse, no quiero ver a nadie! -gritó y por el sonido de su voz se supo que sí estaba llorando.

-¿Qué tienes hermanito? ¿estás triste? Hay Hot cakes ¿quieres que le haga una carita feliz al tuyo? -era la voz de Mike.

-¡Vete por favor Mike, no quiero verlos! -volvió a gritar.

-Que es lo que ocurre hijo ¿te sientes mal?.

-¡No, ya lárguense! -gritó y aventó otro cojín a la puerta.

-Si necesitas algo nos llamas -esa era la voz de Rapha y Leonarlo al oírla se sintió más mal de lo que estaba. pero no se sentía mal físicamente sino emocionalmente. Jamás llegó a pensar que Raphael fuera capaz de hacerle algo así, pero ahí estaba la prueba en su propio cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará....


	2. fragmentos 3 y 4

Fragmento 3

Y durante tres días seguidos no supieron nada de Leonardo y lo único que sabían, era que aun seguía en su habitación y sin querer comer.

Aquel tercer día el sensei fue a comprar unas cosas y se llevó consigo a Mike y Rapha.

Donatello en su laboratorio hacia la limpieza gral y al igual que los otros, estaba muy preocupado por el comportamiento de Leo.

-"¿Qué es esto?" -dijo la tortuga de morado al encontrar una pequeña caja blanca debajo de un armario y llena de polvo -"Leo ha estado raro desde que Rapha fue por última vez al bar con Casey" -le sopló a la caja para quitarle el polvo -"¿Leo se habrá molestado porqué Rapha llegó tarde? ¿por qué él no lo respeta como el lider de las tortugas?"..."Lo único que Rapha nos contó de aquel día es que talvez peleó con alguien, porque al bajar con nosotros a la cocina, vio que tenía un poco de sangre en las manos y en el cuerpo" -Donatello abrió la cajita y vio una extraña llave -. Vaya -dijo al verla, ya que era una llave que abría cualquier cerradura.

De pronto tuvo una idea y dejando su laboratorio subió hasta la habitación de Leonardo.

Sin llamar a la puerta introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la abrió.

-¿Leo? -lo llamó y lo vio acostado de perfil y dándole la espalda, Donnie se acercó a él y al verlo no pudo evitar un grito -¡Leo! -con mucho cuidado lo puso boca arriba y quitándole la cobija lo observó sin poderlo creer. Leo estaba realmente en un estado más que deplorable -¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! -Donnie no necesitaba ser ningún adivino para saber que alguien había ultrajado a su hermano y que era motivo suficiente para que se comportara como lo había estado haciendo ultimamente.

Leo no decía nada, no podía hablar. Tenía la voz atragantada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Donnie lo abrazó con fuerza y Leo no pudo evitar estremeserse, ya que el cuerpo le seguía doliendo, ya que necesitaba que lo curaran.

-Leo, por favor dime algo...Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti -le suplicó -. incluso Rapha, por favor dime quien fue y no lo perdonaré.

Leonardo hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para hablar, pero no podía.

-Rapha dice que no sabe por qué estás así, que no sabe nada de tí, esde que él fue al bar no hemso sabido nada.

Ante eso, Leonardo rompió a llorar con más sentimiento.

-Es mentira -le dijo de repente en un susurro- :Si nos vimos... discutimos...y ...

-Y que Leo, por favor, dímelo...

-Dijo... que era yo el que necesitaba disciplina...y...Lo siento Donnie, no pude defenerme, estaba muy asustado -ante eso, Donatello palideceó y abrazó a Leo con más fuerza.

La sangre que Rapha se había visto antes de dirigirse a la cocina aquel día, era de Leo. el maldito al llegar borracho aquella madrugada antes del desayuno, se había atrevido a ultrajar a su propio hermano. Al hermano que más le debía en la vida sus cuidados y cariño cuando aún eran pequeños.

Donnie recostó a Leo con cuidado y le tomó un poco del semen que ya estaba seco en su cuerpo (también notó que tenía fiebre), para unas pruebas y síe era cierto lo que decía, nunca iba a perdonar a Raphael por ello.

-Intenta descansar Leo y cuando llegué el sensei, te curaré -lo arropó con cuidado -Por favor, no vayas a salirte de aquí o intentes algo malo.

Donatello salió de la recámara de su hermano y se dirigió a su laboratorio.

-"Raphael no pudo haber hecho algo así" -pensó Donnie en lo que esperaba el resultado de los análisis -."Pero por otra parte Leo se ve muy alterado y él...jamás ha mentido" -se había cruzado de brazos y tamborileaba con sus dedos en su antebrazo.

Algo parecido a un timbre le anunció que el análisis estaba listo y él tomo las hojas de los resultados. Sintió que todo se le venía encima al ver que Raphael si había violado a Leo. Sólo él y nadie más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fragmento 4

No, no podía ser cierto. Donatello se dejó caer sentado sobre una de las sillas y se masajeó las sienes.

-Maldito bastardo -se dijo la tortuga de antifaz morado entre dientes -, pero me va a oír.

Y sobre un asunto de gran importancia como ese, es mejor no tragarse el coraje.

Donatello dio un suspiro y poniéndose de pie, dejó los resultados sobre una de las mesillas que ahí tenía.

Subió de nuevo hacia el cuarto de su hermano. Sabía que ahora Leo necesitaría de mucho apoyo y Donnie más que nada estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Después de todo ya era tiempo de devolverle el cariño y los cuidados que él les dio durante todo ese tiempo.

Llegó a la habitación y lo vio acostado.

Con mucho cuidado se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó.

-No te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar -le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Leo volvió a sobreencogerse y lloró con más sentimiento, estaba en una depresión muy grande que hasta le había quitado el apetito.

Donnie le acariciaba la cabeza y los hombros.

-Todo está bien -le dijo y con el pulgar le retiraba las lágrimas.

-Le suplique a Rapha... que me perdonara...pero... ni así se detuvo -le susurró.

-Leo, tú no tenías porque pedirle perdón- lo volvió a abrazar -. Y ahora te juro que haré que se disculpe contigo de rodillas y con lágrimas e sangre -tenía los dientes apretados, Donatello realmente estaba más que furioso por lo sucedido con su muy querido hermano -Que el maldito te pida disculpas hasta el final de sus días.

Cuando le terminó de decir eso, escucharon que la puerta de la vivienda se abrió.

-¡Ya llegamos! -era la voz de Mike.

-Esperame aquí por favor Leo -Donnie se paró de la cama y salió de la habitación.

-¡Maestro Donnie ha visto a Leo! -dijo Mike al verlo salir del cuarto.

Donatello a toda respuesta se dirigió hacia Raphael y sin decir palabra alguna, le golpeó con furia el pómulo izquierdo.

-¡Donatello! -le dijo su maestro y Mike abrió los ojos y boca sorprendido. Rapha sin entender se tocó la mejilla y lo vio fijamente, Donatello lo tomó por el cuello.

-¡Dame una buena razón para no matarte, maldito estúpido! -le dijo y no pudo detener más las lágrimas.

-¿Donnie? -eso extrañó a Mike, Donatello no lloraba tan fácilmente, algo grave estaba pasando y quizás con Leo.

-¡¿Por qué, dime por qué, que te hizo Leo para que le hicieras eso?!

Raphael se puso de pie y logró aprisionar a Donatello por los hombros e inmovilizarlo en el piso.

-No sé que te ocurre, pero escucha bien Donatello,. Al igual que ustedes, no sé nada de Leo, desde que fui al bar, les he dicho que cuando volví no lo ví y hasta la fecha sigo sin verlo.

-Claro que lo viste Raphael. la sangre que te viste antes de bajar al comedor no era de alguna riña que tuviste en el bar, sino que le pertenecía a Leo y ojalá sólo lo hubieses golpeado, pero no... De verdad que no sé como fuiste capaz de llegar a ultrajarlo sexualmente -ante esas palabras el maestro Splinter cayó sentado en el suelo, sin poderlo creer. Raphael veía a Donatello incrédulamente y con la boca abierta en un rictus de horror y Mike estaba pálido-. Creeme que ni Léo y los análisis que le hice mienten y ahora ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él ni a tres metros de distancia!

continuará...


	3. fragmentos 5 y6

Fragmento 5

-No... yo...no pude...no -balbuceaba Raphael y nadie lo pelaba. Donnie porque estaba más que furioso con él y el maestro Splinter, porque la noticia era demasiado fuerte y dolorosa para él y Mike estaba impactado. Raphael no se paraba del suelo.

Donatello se dirigió hacia su maestro y le tocó el hombro.

-No he curado ni limpiado a Leo, para que usted pudiera revisarlo maestro. ¿Quiere que lo lleve?

-Sí por favor, llévame a ver a mi niño -le pidió y Mike también fue con ellos, quería ver a su hermano.

Rapha no los siguió y no precisamente por la orden de Donatello, sino porque estaba sentado en el suelo y en Shock. No podía creer haber dañado a la persona que más amaba en la vida.

-No...no -se repetía así mismo la tortuga de antifaz rojo.

Donnie, el maestro Splinter y Mike llegaron hasta la habitación.

Leo estaba sentado en su cama, los golpes y moretes se le veían a simple vista, su maestro se preocupó al verlo y Mike tragó saliva, estaba peor a como esperaba. Las piernas de la tortuga de azul estaban contraidas contra su pecho y escondía la cara detrás de ellas y por unos temblores ligeros que tenía, se sabía que aun lloraba.

-Leo -Donnie le tocó el hombro- , así te vas a lastimar más -. Con cuidado lo recostó y Mike y él sensei pudieron obsevar mejor lo mal que se encontraba. Incluso tenía el cuerpo también rasguñado.

Incluso en la cara el moretón más grande que tenía estaba debajo del ojo derecho, donde justamente Rapha lo había abofeteado.

-Tranquilo mi niño -su sensei le acarició la cabeza con ternura y preocupación -voy a revisarte -le retiró las cobijas y comenzó a revisarlo.

Lo ascultó por todas partes y con mucho cuidado, sobre todo aquel lugar donde Raphael lo había penetrado y donde el sensei supo que la violación si había sido grave, que Raphael estaba fuera de sí cuando cometío aquellos actos tan aberrantes con el cuerpo de su hermano.

Incluso cuando el sensei observó a su tortuga a los ojos, supo que le dolía más el alma que los golpes del cuerpo.

-Miguel Ángel -Splinter se giró a ver a su tortuga más joven -. Prepara la tina de mi baño, para que pueda lavar a tu hermano y luego me ayudas a cambiar su cama.

-Sí -la tortuga fue a hacer lo que le pidieron.

Entre Donnie y el sensei ayudaron a Leo a pararse de la cama y con cuidado lo llevaron al cuarto del maestro.

Rapha los vio, a Leo en especial y tragó saliva al ver como lo había dejado y en que estado se encontraba.

-Leo -se dijo así mismo -"¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerle eso?" "Soy un bestia por completo" -ninguno de los otros tres lo vio Y Leonardo fue llevado hasta el baño de su maestro.

Bañarlo no fue tarea fácil, las heridas le dolían y él gritaba que no lo tocaran, que estaba sucio.

-No digas eso mi niño -su maestro le pasaba con mucho cuidado y cariño la esponja por el cuerpo. Pero había momentos en que tenía que tallarlo para lograr quitarle la mugre pegada.

Mike subio a la habitación y quitó la ropa sucia de la cama, la cual llevó al cuarto de lavado y luego volvió a la habitación para asearla.

Rapha se dirigió al cuarto de lavado y encendió la luz.

Se acercó a la cesta de ropa sucia y extrajo la sabana que ahí se encontraba y se sentó con ella en el suelo.

Ésta tenía una gran mancha de sangre yotras manchitas tambien de sangre rodeándola.

Las manchas amarillentas que vio, sabía que provenían de su eyaculación y probablemente de la de Leo.

Sin poder más abrazó aquella cobija y ejó salir libremente a sus lágrimas. le había hecho mucho daño a Leo sin proponerselo. Era un daño terrible y nunca iba a perdonárselo.

Mike entró y lo vio, quizás con algo de compasión.

-¿Me permites? -tomó la sábana -necesito lavarla.

-Mike, lo siento. todos deben estar enojados y con justa razón -vion a su hermano programando la máquina de lavado y ponerle jabón -, pero ustedes deben saber que ni siqueira recordaba que había hecho al volver al bar, que habia lastimado a Leo estúpidamente.

-Raph -Mike dio un suspiro -. El único que tiene que perdonarte es Leo. Todos estamos molestos por lo que le hiciste y creo qeu el sensei te dará algo peor que un sermón. Ya sabes que Leo es su favorito y tú lo dañaste... Inconsciente, pero aún así lo lastimaste y de la peor manera que se puede lastimar a alguien, pero aun así ninguno de nosotros tres te podemos juzgar ...Aunque no creo que Leo te perdone esta vez, ya que cuando venía para acá vi a Donnie curándolo y escuché a Leo decirle que te odiaba con toda la fuerza de su ser.

Ahora si que Rapha había sido aniquilado por completo. El que Leo lo odiara era el peor golpe que podría recibir. Podría soportar cualquier castigo de Dios o de su maestro, pero no el desprecio de su hermano.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fragmento 6

-Donnie le avisó a Abril y Casey -Mike seguía hablando con Raph -, lo que pasó y ellos vienen para acá. Bueno, te dejo, te encargo que tiendas la ropa si es que aún vas a permanecer aquí.

Mike volvió a la habitación de su maestro, donde Leo, después de ser curado, fue alimentado con un poco de fruta y luego lo sedaron para que pudiera dormir, ya que llevaba tres días sin pegar el ojo gracias a lo sucedido.

Leo pasaría un tiempo en la habitación de su maestro, hasta que mejorara lo suficiente.

-Te presto mi osito, hermanito -Mike lo acostó a un lado de él.

Donnie sonrió ante ese gesto tan simple y tierno, ya que quizás a Leo le agradaría aquella compañía tan suave.

-Y cuando despierte le haré su Hot Cake con carita feliz -Mike habló determinante.

-Es bueno que quieras hacer que tu hermano se sienta bien, porque ese es el punto Miguel Ángel, hacer que recupere la alegría de nuevo -el maestro observó a Donnie y Mike.

-Sí sensei -respondió Donatello.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Raphael? -el sensei giró la cabeza.

-En el cuarto de lavado, le pedí que me ayudará a tender la ropa- respondió Mike.

-Nos haría un favor mayor si se ahorcara mejor con los mecates -dijo Donnie.

-¡Donatello! -su maestro le llamó la atención.

-Es la verdad sensei, lastimo a Leo y no se le merece que se le perdone o que esté con nosotros -se cruzó de brazos.

-Él que va a decidir eso soy yo -la rata vio a su hijo fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero sensei... -Donnie quería hablar, pero Leo se movió un poco en la cama y Mike le pidió guardar silencio.

-Vamos a fuera, su hermano necesita dormir -salieron de la recámara y se dirigierona la sala.

-Leo está muy mal y todo por la maldita culpa de Raphael -Donnie se sentó en un sillón y cruzando los brazos, giró la cabeza molesto.

-Te comprendo Donatello, pero también has de saber que la culpa es mía -ante las palabras de su maestro, Mike y Donnie lo vieron sorprendido -. En primera, debí haberle insistido a Leonardo aquel día que se fuera a dormir y que yo esperaría a Raphael, pero incluso yo también soy débil y ahí lo demostré... Incluso muchas veces me ha costado decirle "No" a Leonardo. Y en segunda.,. Que tampoco le puse un alto a Raphael cuando debía, le di mucha libertad, que lo volvió rebelde, ambicioso, envidioso y apasionado en lo que le gusta. Incluso es un busca pleitos, pero quizás el detonante es...

El maestro dio un suspiro.

-Donatello y tu Miguel Ángel, son casi de la misma edad y a lo que voy a Leo,por ser el mayor se hizo cargo de ambos, cuando ustedes eran muy pequeños. A Raphael no lo cuido, porque era aun muy pequeño cuando alcanzó la edad ustedes dos tenían cuando empezó a hacerse cargo de ustedes.

Pero también, empecé a entrenarlo desde muy pequeño y le quite sin darme cuenta al único compañero de juegos que tenía y por si fuera poco no le dejaba cuidar de ustedes. No lo creía conveniente, pensé que no tendría edad para hacerse cargo de ustedes y él también quería protegerlos. Su enojo también se debe a que Leonardo por mi culpa, siempre estaba meditando, ocupado en su entrenamiento o cuidándolos a ustedes y bubca tenía tiempo para él. Raphael y Leonardo por eso casi no se veían, salvo en los entrenamientos de ambos o en las comidas. Y fue tan grande el impedimento de Leonardo que le puse de mi parte, de que se divirtiera, que quizás exista otro Leonardo dentro de él y es probable que tenga dones que no ha podido sacar porque yo sin querer se los encerré, porque no lo dejé crecer como cualquier niño. Lo convertí en adulto antes de tiempo.

-Pero sea lo que sea maestro, Raphael merece un escarmiento -Donnie vio a su maestro a los ojos.

-Ya lo tiene, al enterarse de la cruel verdad, de que porque Leonardo estaba triste (Deshecho nás bien dicho), su consciencia se está encargando de eso, y es un martirio, ya que cometió ese acto tan atroz con Leonardo, de forma inconsciente y aparte tiene que lidiar con otro problema y que quizás sea el que le tenga el alma destrozada a Raphael... y que creo que Miguel Ángel ya se lo comunicó y es que Leonardo lo odia.

-Pues es lo menos que se merece -Donatello volvió ha hablar.

-No hijo mió... porque detrás de la máscara de frialdad sin sentimientos que Raphael nos muestra a todos, hay otra cosa... Él está completamente enamorado de vuestro hermano y lo protege a toda costa, aunque de frente no nos lo demuestre.

Donnie y Mike ante esa revelación se quedaron con la boca muy abierta, ahora comprendián que Rapha quizás si estiviera muy dolido por lo que le había hecho a Leonardo sin darse cuenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará...


	4. fragmentos 7 y 8

Fragmento 7

-¿Enamorado de Leo? Eso no puiede ser -dijo Donatello.

-Así es hijo mío y quizás su deseo de acostarse con él se hizo más fuerte aquella noche y desgraciadamente no lo pudo controlar -el maestro Splinter dio un suspiro.

-Pero.. pero -intentó decir Mike.

-Es difícil de creer, lo sé hijos míos, pero leer la mente de Raphael no es nada difícil, ya que siempre piensa en mil cosas y no puede mantener su mente en blanco.

"Donatello siempre está pensando que se necesita para mejorar la casa o que armas de necesitaran para la próximas batallas, y tu Miguel Ángel, simepre piensas en los video juegos, pizzas y en hacer feliz a los demás".

-¿Y en que piensa Leo? -Mike se sentó en el piso, frente a su maestro.

-No lo sé, nunca he logrado entrar en su mente. Podría ya haber robado el banco de la esquina y nunca nos enteraríamos. Leonardo es muy cerrado en sí mismo, nunca comunica sus sentimientos a los demás.

-Cierto, casi nunca dice como se siente. Es más si el no nos hubiera dicho que le tiene miedo a las serpientes (ver nota abajo) o usted sensei no se hubiera dado cuenta que también le temía a las alturas, nunca nos hubieramos enterado.

-Y es probable, hijos míos, que con lo que acaba de vivir, vuestro hermano se vuelva más seco y reservado -El maestro Splinter se veía más preocyupado, porque si ver sonreir a Leo era difícil, ahora iba a ser imposible.

En ese momento llegaron Casey y Abril.

-Buenas tardes ¿Y Leo? -la chica se veía preocupada.

-Durmiendo en la habitación del sensei -les dijo Mike-. pobrecito, realmente lo necesitaba, ya que el problema que tuvo con Raphael, no había podido dormir y mucho menos comer -. La tortuga de antifaz naranja se puso de pie -. Si quieren los llevo para que lo vean.

Los tres se dirigieron para ver a Leo.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Abril se acercó a la cama.

-Sigo sin creer como Raphael fue capaz de hacerle algo así -la mujer le acarició a la tortugas de azul la mejilla derecha.

-Pues dicen que cuando bebes mucho, te vuelves inconsciente de tus actos y no sabes que es lo que haces -Mike se dio cuenta que Donnie tuvo que sedar a Leo para que pudiera descansar mejor -A veces pienso qeu si Donnie no hubiese encontrado su llave qeu abre cualquier cerradura. Nunca hubiera ido a evr a Leo a su habitación y no nos hubieramos enterado del porque estaba tan triste y quizás ahorita lo estuvieramos lamentando.

Mientras Abril escuchaba a Mike, savó un Daffy Duck de su bolsa y se lo puso a Leo a un lado.

-Bonito Daffy -le dijo Mike.  
(para los que no sepan quien es Daffy Duck: Pato Lucas)

-Se lo compramos esta mañana-respondió al mujer -. Quizás lo anime un poco.

-Puede que sí. El sensei dice que es prioritario hacer que Leo recupere la alegría.

-Tiene mucha Razón -Abril se cruzó de brazos.

-Mike ¿dónde está Rapha? -le preguntó Casey.

-Debe de seguir en el cuarto de lavado -respondió.

-Bien, ire a buscarlo -Jones salió de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fragmento 8

Rapha en el cuarto de lavado se encontraba de pie y tenía los codos apoyados sobre la lavadora y sobre estos la barbilla. Y su actitud estaba entre preocupada y pensativa.

-Y ahora sí que la hiciste buena -Casey se acercó a él.

-Cállate, no necesito que me refresquen eso a cada rato. Suficiente tengo con saber que Leo me odia y que no podré volver a verlo a la cara.

-Por ahi dicen que cuando comenzaste a violarlo; él te pedía que lo perdonaras.

-¿Qué lo perdonara? ¡Por Dios, soy yo el que tiene que disculparse con él!, pero sé que nunca me perdonará...Soy un completo imbécil Casey...Un idiota que ha dañado sin fijarse y sin poderlo evitar a lo que más amaba en la vida -. cuando al tortuga estaba hablando, Casey se dio cuenta de que su voz se oía quebrada y que estaba llorando y no se equivocó. Rapha tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Juro Casey que soy capaz de humillarme ante Leo y ser su esclavo para toda la vida con tan sólo que me perdonara o me volviera a hablar.

-Pues lo veo difícil. pero estás muy arrepentido y eso es una buena señal -Casey le palpó el hombro.

-Y arrepentido por que lo que cometí fue una verdadera estupidez y lo peor es que fue sion darme cuenta y yo andaba muy campante sin saberr que había hecho y que le había probocado a mi propio hermano. Casey, sé que soy rudo, pero amo a mis hermanos y procuro que estén bien, pero Leo, lo es todo en mi vida. El mundo se me vino por completo emcima cuando me entere por paret de Donnie que Leo se encontraba mal por mi maldita culpa y más aún al saber que era lo que yo le había hecho.

-¿Piensas hacer algo para reconciliarte con él?

-Es lo que más deseo, pere no sé ni por donde empezar Casey -Sacó la ropa de la lavadora y comenzó a tenderla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abril y Mike ya estaban con Donnie y el maestro Splinter sentados en la sala y bebiendo un poco de jugo de uva.

-Maestro Splinter, no quisieramos abusar de su confianza y amabilidad, pero nos gustaría llevar a Leo al parque de diversiones el sábado.

-Es una buena idea, quizás se distraiga un poco. Tienen mi permiso.

-Gracias -dijo Abril -. a las 9 am pasaremos por él.

-Claro -dijo el maestro.

Rapha ya había subido del cuarto de lavado y escuchaba todo detrás de una pared.

-"Llevarán a Leo a la feria, que bien. así podrá divertirse y olvidar lo que le hice y talvez... encuentre al amor si recupera la alegría y no en mi"

Se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de irse.

-Raphael -su maestro lo llamó y él entró en la sala.

-¿Sí sensei? -le dijo.

-Siéntate -le pidió y Raphael se sentó en un sillón desocupado.

Se sentía como un preso a punto de ser juzgado por sus vedugos.

-Sensei yo... -iba a hablar y esperaba una buena reprimenda.

-Nadie te juzgará Raphael -dijo su maestro -. Lo que hiciste si, fue atroz y lo peor es que fue a tu propio hermano.

-Lo sé Sensei -. No se atrevía a alzar la cara.

-Pero el acto lo cometiste inconscientemente, ya que tu mismo no lo recordabas...Rapahel, debes de hacer que tu herrmano recupere la alegría y sobre todo debes recuperar su confianza. Tú eres el único que puede reparar su alma.

-Pero sensei yo... -lo vio sorprendido.

-Quizás sea difícil Raphael, pero no hay odio que no pueda remediarse y mucho menos en esta familia... La fecha exacta en que deberas lograrlo será en 6 días.

-¿6 Días?, por Dios, es muy pronto, para ese entonces no creo no haberle dicho ni pio.

-Tienes que lograrlo Raphael, esa fecha es importante.

-Sí, es importante que lo logre, pero ¿por qué en 6 días? -se oía desesperado.

-Porque en 6 días es el cumpleaños de Leo -Mike aclaró todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. fragmentos 9 y 10

Fragmento 9

-¿El cumpleaños de Leo? -Rapha se golpeó la frente, con todo lo que estaba pasando, lo había olvidado.

-Sí, y tendrás que darle un buen regalo y hacer que él lo acepte -respondió Donatello, quien aún guardaba su distancia con Raphael. Tampoco iba a ser fácil que él lo perdonara.

Raphael se quedó mirando fijamente a todos, no iba a ser una tarea fácil. No le había hecho a Leo una cosita de nada, para que de nuevo ganara su confianza y lo perdonara tan a la ligera.

-Tendrás que esforzarte al máximo -le dijo Casey.

-Bien, nosotros nos retiramos -le dijo Abril al maestro y las tres tortugas -Y, piénsale bien Raphael.

Cuando sus dos amigos se hubieron retirado, Rapha subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Estaba muy preocupado, pues no podía darle a su hermano cualquier cosa.

Tampoco podía decirle que lo perdonara asi a la ligera. Tenía que decírcelo de una manera tan sincera, con la cual le demostrara que verdaderamente estaba arrepentido.

Mike se puso de pie en la sala.

-Voy a ver a Leo, maestro, quizás ya despertó- se fue a la recámara de su sensei y cuando entró en ella, su hermano apenas despertaba -¿Dormiste bien? -Mike se acercó a la cama.

-Algo -le respondió -. Creo que tu osito se ha venido para acá -le dijo al verlo.

-Sí, yo lo puse ahí, para que te hiciera compañía, al igual que el regalo que te han dejado Casey y Abril.

Leonardo se giró un poco de perfil y vio a su Daffy Duck.

-Vaya, no se hubieran molestado. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Mike?

-Lo que sea ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer? -se sentó en la cama.

-No, quizás al rato. lo que necesito está debajod e mi cama. Es un portafolio, trailo así como está.

-Confía en mi -Mike subió a la habitación de su hermanoy luego volvió a la habitación de su maestro con lo que su hermano le había pedido -. Aquí está -con mucho cuidado se lo puso sobre la cama.

-Gracias, necesito distraerme con algo -. Abrió el portafolio y Mike vio un completo juego para artistas -Quizás el pintar me ayude un poco -. Extrajo un cuaderno de marquilla y lo abrió. La hoja ya estaba ocupada por un dibujo que le arranco a Mike una exclamación de asombro y admiración.

La hoja mostraba a Donatello sentado frente a una de las mesillas de su laboratorio y reparando un reproductor de DVD.  
Estaba tan perfectamente bien dibujado y coloreado, que hasta parecía una fotografía.

-Woa -dijo Mike al verlo.

-¿Te gusta? en mis ratos libres sino medito, me gusta dibujar.

-¡ESTÁ INCREIBLE! ¿puedo mostrárselo al sensei?.

-Si quieres -le respondió y le dio el cuaderno de marquilla, en lo que sacaba una hoja en blanco.

-Gracias, ahorita te traigo tu cuaderno -Mike bajó las escaleras a velocidad -. Sensei, creo que ya descubrí cual es el don de Leo -. Se paró frente a su maestro y Donatello.

-¿Y cuál es? -le preguntó el sensei y a toda respuesta Mike les mostró el precioso dibujo que Leo había hecho.

Ambos se quedaron con la boca muy abierta.

-¿Tu hermano dibujo esto? -el maestro tomó el cuaderno entre manos, sin poderlo creer.

Que bruto -dijo asombrado Donatello, ni cuenta me di cuando me dibujaba.

-Es un dibujo hermoso -dijo el maestro y ojeaba todo el cuaderno.

En el Leo había plasmado dibujos de sus seres queridos y eran unos dibujos realmente hermosos.

El sensei junto a sus dos tortugas se dirigió a su habitación. leonardo estab sentado y dibujaba algo en una hoja.

Sus ojos se veían opacos y sin vida.

-¿Qué haces hijo mío? -le preguntó su amestro.

-Dibujando como me siento en este momento padre -respondió simplemente. El sensei y sus dos hermanos se acercaron a ver la hoja y lo que vieron en ella les hizo tragar saliva.

Mike se imaginaba una tortuga con carita triste, pero no lo que estaba dibujado en aquel papel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fragmento 10

El dibujo en sí, parecía ser un alma, encerrada detras de una jaula, de la cual no podía escaparse. Incluso algo negro la empezaba a cubrir desde abajo..

El alma sacaba una mano de entre los barrotes como si buscara aferrarse a algo o alguien, como si quisiera saber si aun había algod e speranza, antes de que la oscuridad la cubriera por completo.

-Leonardo -el sensei lo abrazó, realmente su hijo estaba muy mal.

-Me siento muy mal padre, sobre todo por que te valle, deje que me humillaran y he perdido el honor.

-Tu no me has fallado hijo mío, realmente nunca lo has hecho -le besó la cabeza.

-Todo es culpa de Raphael -le dijo Donatello -. Y sobre todo por no cumplir con lo que nos ofreció desde el principio.

-Nunca lo voy a perdonar, ni aunque vuelva a nacer, lo odio con toda la fuerza de mi ser.

-Leonardo, hijo mío, no digas eso, tú no puedes llenar de odio tu corazón -su sensei lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Y qué espera que haga? ¿Aplaudirle por lo que me ha hecho? ¿Por qué me humilló? -hablaba irónicamente y dolido a la vez.

-Le hermanito, no hables así, tú eres una persona muy buena -Mike lo abrazó.

-Quizás ya sea el tiempo de cambiar, Mike -le dijo sin mas.

-Vuélvete a dormir Leo -Donnie los edó y gracias a eso y por el cansancio que aun sentía, el sueño venció a Leo poco a poco y lo dejó dormido.

Con cuidado lo recostaron y guardaron todo su estuche de arte.

-Duerme hijo mío y no dejes que la oscuridad y el odio se apoderen de tu alma tan pura -su sensei le acarició al cabeza y luego le dio un beso.

De nuevo, Mike, Donnie y Splinter salieron de la habitación.

-¿Cree que Leo se recupere, maestro? -le preguntó Mike.

-Físicamente sí, pero emocionalmente lo estamos perdiendo -el maestro dio un suspiro -. Lo que le ha ocurrido ha sido suficiente para que cambie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y el sensei estaba en lo cierto.

Leonardo cambió muchísimo en lso días siguientes: Ignoraba Raphael, era si como para él no existiera o la pared le hablara.

Regañaba a medio de gritos a sus otros dos hermanos y en más de dos ocaciones hizo llorar a Mike por el susto, realmente Leo era peor a Shredder estando enojado, pero al parecer no le importaba como se sintieran ellos. Incluso les prohibio divertirse o hacer lo que más les gustaba si no hacían 8 horas diarias de ejercicio.

Y el sábado que lo iban a llevar al parque de diversiones. Abril había localizado a Usagui Yojimbo para qeu ese día fuera el acompañante de Leo, y si el conejo pensaba darle una sorpresa al visitarlo. Él más bien se llevó una desagradable al ver a Leonardo frente a él, con la mirada vacia y sin sentimientos, era un como un ser sin alma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...


	6. Fragmentos 11 y 12

**No he dado gracias por los reviews, lo siento y me alegro que les guste la historia, realmentye estos dos fragmentos ya son el final (ya la tenía publicada completa en otra parte) y ya solo falta también el epílogo en dos partes jejeje.**

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fragmento 11

-¿Nos vamos Leo? -le preguntó Abril y él vestía con unos Jeans, playera negra y una gorra.

-Si quieren -los 4 se dirigieron al parque de diversiones.

-¿Ya se fue? -Rapha les preguntó a sus otros dos hermanos

-Si, ya -respondió Donatello -. Leo hace mucho que se fue -hablaba metafóricamente.

-Leonardo nunca ha sido el que realmente debería de ser -el maestro Splinter vio fijamente hacia la puerta-... desde que empecé a entrenarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante el camino a la feria. Usagui observó a la tortuga y en ella ya no veía al Leonardo que había conocido en el Nexus. Ahora se veía frío y distante.

-Vamos Leo, quita esa cara de palo -le dijo Abril -¿Acaso se te olvidó como sonreir?

-Dale las gracias a Raphael por ello -fue la respuesta de la tortuga.

-Vamos amigo, al mal tiempo, buena cara -habló Casey.

-Dios, tienes razón -Leo se oía irónico -. Tengo qeu carcajearme hasta morir por que lo que ha pasado no ha sido nada ja, ja -ante eso ambos humanos suspiraron resignados.

-Lo único que te estamos pidiendo es que te animes un poco Leo -le dijo Abril.

-Lo siento, pero ya no será así. El Leo que ustedes conocen a muerto -fue la última respuesta del adolescente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a la feria y subieron a varios juegos, comieron golosinas, pero aun así Leo no daba muestras ni de la más pequeña felicidad.

Incluso Abril le había comprado un algodon de dulce y una manzana acaramelada y Casey le había ganado un Piolín (tweety) en un juego de destreza, pero nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la guarida de las tortugas.

Raphael estaba acostado en su cama, se veía pensativo y de pronto se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió a la habitación de Mike.

-Mike -abrió la puerta y lo vio envolviendo un regalo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -se giró a verlo.

-¿Aun tienes esa grabadora con la que juegas al reportero?

-Sí ¿Por qué? -le preguntó extrañado.

-¿Aun funciona?

-Le cabo de poner pila.

-Préstamela, te pagaré las pilas. Mike se puso de pie y entre su desorden sacó su grabadora y se la dio a su hermano.

-Aquí está -se la tendió a su hermano..

-Gracias -Raphael se diriigió hacia su recámara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al último juego que subieron en la feria fue justamente a la gigantesca rueda de la fortuna.

-Leo, no sé que te ocurre, ya no pareces ser el mismo de antes. Si no esperabas que viniera yo...

-No es culpa tuya Usagui... Al contrario, me da mucho gusto verte, es sólo que... -apretó la orilla de la ventanilla con fuerza- no me siento bien.

-Leo -Casey le apretó los hombros.

-Tanto que lo estuve cuidando, para qeu me hiciera esto.

-¿De qué hablas? -Usagui le preguntó.

-Yo te diré -Abril le pidió que se sentara.

La mujer le relató lo sucedido y al enterarse, el conejo estaba horrorizado y al percartarse que su amigo tenía lso ojos llenos de lágrimas (el dolor y la angustría en Leo eran más fuertes que el odio que sentía hacia su hermano), se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Ya no tortures más tu alma querido amigo. Llora todo lo que quieras, libérate y después... perdona. que por lo que sé, la otra persona debe de estar muy arrepentida de lo que te hizo, inconscientemente.

Leo sin poder más, se abrazó a Usagui y rompió a llorar con sentimiento. Abril y Casey lo observaron con tristeza, pero eso era lo que realmente Leo necesitaba, el poder desahogarse y que alguien lo ayudase a hacerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fragmento 12

Cuando volvieron a la casa de las tortugas. Leo se despidió de sus amigos y les dio las gracias y Usagui le comunicó que esa misma noche volvía a Japón.

-Fue bueno volver a verte -le dijo Leo.

-Cuídate y ánimo -ambos se abrazaron.

-Sí...sí -Leo cuando sus amigos se hubieron marchado, cerró la puerta, se veía triste, el día siguiente era su cumpleaños y era que no creía que pudiera festejarlo, o que sus seres queridos no lo felicitarán. De antemano sabía que se había portado muy mala onda hasta con aquellos que nada le habían hecho, pero... Todo lo que Leo quería al comportarse tan rudo con Mike y Donnie ra que ellos adquirieran más carácter y o pasaran un trago tan amargo como el de él.

A las 9 pm junto a su familia cenó un poco de cereal y luegos e fueron a dormir.

-"Quizás sea mejor así" -fue el pensamiento de la tortuga de azul antes de dormirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leonardo despertó a las 10 am del día siguiente y con sorpresa vio que nadie estaba en casa. Ni siquiera Mike había ido hasta su habitación como los años anteriores y se le había arrojado encima con un gran abrazo de cumpleaños.

-"¿Y qué esperabas?" -se dijo así mismo, cuando de repente en la mesa vio un cassette con su nombre.

Intrigado lo tomó y lo puso en su tocacintas.

_-"__**Leo, (Era la voz de Rapha), sé que ya no quieres saber de mi y ni yo me atrevoa evrte de nuevo a la cara después de la desgraciadez que te hice, pero te suplico que me escuches aunque sea por esta última vez.**_

No hayo las palabras para decirte que lo siento y que veas que realmente estoy arrepentido... Te dañé y lo que es peor, dañé a la persona que más he y amo en la vida, a aquella persona que jure proteger patra que nadie lo alstimara, y ahora todo me salió al revez, puesto que el que te lastimó fui yo, y desde que me enteré no he dejado de golpearme mentalmente y contra la pared.

Sé que todo el perdón que te pida no borrará aquel gran mal ye n cambio me borro incluso la felicidad que tanto admiraba delante de mí y sobre todo el carácter tan puro y noble que tenias.

Comprendi que ya no volvería a ver al Leo que tanto amaba, y que se preocupaba por los demás.

Incluso Leo me fascinaba verte cuando disfruitabas de lso postres, te veias como un niño chiquito y casi siempre hacían competencias tu y Mike para ver quien comía más helado.

Y cuando alguien te alababa por algo que hacías, yo por dentro me sentía hinchado de orgullo y me hubiese gustado que todos lo supieran.

Leo sé que si hubiera hecho caso, nada malo hubiera pasado y te juro que ya no puedo más con esta tortura. Quiero que sepas que el sensei no me castigo y no es que pasara lo que ocurrió entre nosotros aquella madrugada por alto. Sino que nuestro propio padre sabe que la tortura de que me odies es demasiado para mi, incluso que me tartes como si no existiera y no digo que no me lo merezco sino al contrario, peore duele demaasiado que me hayas cerrado tu corazón más aun que a los demás.

Sí tan sólo me perdonaras o me volvieras a hablar, aunque fuera una palabra o una sola letra, juro cambiar por tí y amarte y hacerte el amor como realmente te lo mereces. Incluso yo mismo sanaría las heridas que te proboqué, en medio de mi soberbia y creciente estupidez... En fin, ahorita que escuche una canción es cierto lo que dice...

No hace falta decir que me quiero morir a tu lado, te amo"  
La cinta se detuvo y Leo quizás sin saberlo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Rapha -murmuró y guardó el cassette en su estuche y lo puso sobre la mesa.

Se quedó pensativo y de repente se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte y tomando su gabardina y un sombrero salióa la calle y se dirigió hacia el muelle en su scooter. Era domingo y Rapha solía estar ahí a esa hora.

El día estaba precioso.

Raphael limpiaba el muelle y se quejaba de la basura que había dejado la gente y sobre todo de que ya le dolía el caparazón al agacharse para recogerla.

-¡Rapha! -oyó de repente y su sangre se congeló, era la voz que tanto había anhelado volver a oír y sólo para él.

Sin poderlo creer, giró la cabeza hacia las escaleras que conducían al muelle y vio a Leo bajar corriendo (después de dejar su Scooter encadenmado a los barrotes de las escaleras) hacia él.

Raphael corrió a su encuentro y al estar frente a frente, ambos se abrazaron.

-Perdóname Leo, por favor perdóname -le dijo ya apesar de que Leo era el mayor de los 4 hermanos era un poco más bajo y delgadito que él -Fui un completo imbécil.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte -le susurró -Realmente creía que si me odiabas y que por eso me habías tratado así y eso era lo que me dolía.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así Leo? Si tan sólo no me hubiera tomado esa última copa, o más bien no hubiera tomado nada, eso no hubiera pasado... pero déjame desciret qeu yo tampoco lod isfrute, porque sí así hubiera sido, lo hubiera recordado sin necesidad de que tú lo hubieras dicho.

-¿Entonces no me odias?

_apra nada -le dijo -, es más, Te amo, te amo -le dijo entre beso y beso y Leonardo no se quejaba.

-Tú también me gustas mucho Rapha -le dijo y lo hizo sonreir.

-¡Raphael, termina de recoger la basura y luego se demuestran amor de tortuguitas! -le gritó el guardía costero a quien la tortuga ayudaba todos los domingos.

-Si Sr. -respondió las tortuga de rojo y Leo le ayudó -. tengoq eu ir a casa de Casey -le dijo a su hermano cuando terminaron de recoger la basura -Son varias cosas que quiero recoger halla y quiero que me ayudes.

Leo asintió y ya no le importaba que ese día fuera su cumpleaños, después de todo de nuevo era feliz y sus ojos ya se veían con luz.

**Fin.**

**Pd: ya sabenm que falta el epílogo ******


	7. el epílogo

Okas chicos esto ya es el final, pero pronto les subiré mi otro fic e las tortugas, que es más largo jejeje.

Gracias a Crazy Kim, de quein espero anciosa poder leer su fic; a Reki-zen y a kimura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Epilogo parte uno.

Rapha condujo su moto con cuidado por las calles de NY, ya que llevaba a Leo también con él.

La tortuga de antifaz rojo se comunicó por celular con alguien a quien sólo dijo "luz verde" y colgó, Leo no lo cuestionó, no le gustaba meterse donde no era llamado.

En unos minutos llegaron al depto de Abril y Casey.

-Vamos a entrar -Raph se giró a ver a Leo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la vivienda -. Casey me dio una llave por si ellos no se encontraban.

Raphael introdujo la llave en la cerradura ya abrió y al momento en que ambos entraron.

-¡¡¡Sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños!!! -todos los demás estaban ahí y Leo quedó sorprendido.

-Pe... pero -dijo sin creerlo.

-¿Acaso creíste que lo olvidamos? -le dijo Abril e incluso Usagui Yojimbo estaba ahí y junto a un hombre a quien nadie (excepto el conejo) conocía.

Leonardo no creyó en si que olvidaran su cumpleaños, pero jamás se imaginó qeu sus seres queridos se tomarían la molestia de prepararle una fiesta sorpresa a pesar de lo mal que se comportó con ellos, hace unos cuantos días.

-¡Felicidades hermanito! -Mike se le aventó encima como de costumbre y le dio su regalo.

-Gracias Mikey -abrió el regalo y vio que era un comunicador de alta tecnología y muy completo.

-Con eso te escucharemos cuando estés en peligro y no importará que tan lejos te encuentres, nosotros llegaremos a tiempo y tampoco importará que tan bajo hables.

-Gracias -dijo y lo puso en el sillón.

Donatello le regalo una computadora cargada de programas de artes.

Su maestro aparte de abrazarlo le dio un restirador y un caballete.

Abril y Casey un celular nuevo.

Y finalmente Usagui se le acercó con el hombre extraño.

-Pensaste que no me quedaría ¿verdad?, pero no podía darme el lujo de perderme esto -lo abrazó -. Felicidades Leo Kun.

-Gracias -respondió.

-Te presento a mi maestro -el hombre y la tortuga se dieron la mano.

-Usagui me ha hablado tan bien de ti, que tenía que venir a conocerte personalmente y vaya que se quedó corto. En ti veo a un buen muchacho y gran ninja.

-Gracias Sr. -contesto la tortuguita humildemente e inclino la cabeza.

-Amigo y adversario más digno no pudo encontrar.

-Gracias de nuevo. Sr., les presento a mis hermanos Mike y Donnie; A Rapha mi pareja (¿Tu pareja? dijeron los demás sorprendidos y Rapha sonrió con los dientes he hizo el signo de victoria con una mano) y mi sensei Splinter -ambos maestros se saludaron con respeto.

-Puedo ver que ha entrenado a unos chicos maravillosos -le dijo el maestro de Usagui a Splinter.

-Lo mismo digo de Usagui -El maestro de las tortugas observó al conejo.

Usagui se dio la vuelta y regresó con un paquete larho.

-Tu regalo Leo Kun -se lo entregó.

-No se hubieran molestado -les dijo y sentándose en el sillón lo abrió -Wuau una espada samurai, pero no era cualquier espada.

Ésta venía dentro de una vaina roja con ribetes de oro y la hoja de la espada era de plata pura y de un lado venía grabado con dibujos y extraños caracteres una historia y del otro venían las leyes de entre samurais y ninjas.

-Muchas gracias -les dijo- .Es linda ¿no lo cree sensei? -se la pasó a su maestro para que la observara.

-Sí -respondió su maestro y observó al espada que su alumno le prestó.

-Sería justo ponerla en el sálón de prácticas -dijo la tortuga.

-Donde gustes, hijo mío.

-Creo que les debo a todos una disculpa de como me comporté -Leo tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Tú no tienes por que pedir perdón Leo -le dijo Abril, sabíamos como te sentías.

-Pero me porté muy grosero con ustedes -los vio fijamente.

-Todo por mi culpa Leo, sino hubiera actuado de esa forma contra tí, otra cosa hubiera sido -Rapha le besó la cabeza.

- Ya no te preocupes por eso hermanito y vamos a disfrutar de tu fiesta -Mike comenzó a comer.

-Tienes razón -le dijo Leo a su hermano menor.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? Rapha se ofreció.

-Sí, porque ahora si tengo mucho apetito.

-Es bueno oírte decir eso, hijo mío -su maestro se acercó a él.

-Aqui tienes Leo -Rapha le pasó su plato.

-Gracias -ambas tortugas se sentaron juntas a comer.

-Espero te guste la comida -le dijo Abril.

-Sí, no te peocupes -le sonrió.

-¡Estás sonriendo! -ante ese gesto la mujer lo abrazó.

-¡Ay me ahorcas! -dijo Leo.

-¡Leo! ¡Oye, suéltalo! -entre Rapha y Abril se jaloneaban a la tortuga de azul.

-¡Me van a romper!

-¡Ya basta! -Donatello también le entró al quite y jalaba a Leo por los hombros y Mike por los pies.

-Pobre Leo ya déjenlo -dijo Casey y el maestro de Usagui sólo se reía y el conejo tenía una gran gota de sudor.

-Pues la verdad yo no sé porque lo estamos jalando, pero es divertido -dijo Mike.

-¡Ya dejen a su hermano en paz! -exigió el maestro Splinter.

Al acto, Leo cayó al suelo.

-¡Leo! -Rapha le ayudó a pararse.

-Auch -la tortuga de azul se sobó.

-Por cierto Leo, dibujas muy bien. Hoy en la mañana el sensei nos enseñó tus obras -Abril se sentó a su otro lado.

-Gracias -dijo la tortuga por el cumplido.

-Osease que aparte de cantante, eres pintor (en mi otro fic Leo tiene los mismos dones), vaya, un artista completo -dijo Usagui.

-¿Cantante? ¿acaso cantas hermanito? -Mike lo vio.

-Sí, cantó en una de nuestras tantas escapadas del Nexus a la ciudad y canta admirablemente, que hasta le dieron un premio -les comentó el conejo.

-Bueno ¡Casey, conecta el Karaoke! Te vamos hacer cantar Leo.

-Pero no estoy afinado.

-Y ni lo necesitas -aclaró Usagui -que recuerde nunca practicaste cuando cantaste en los días del nexus.

-Ok, pero no acepto jitomatazos.

-Descuida, creo que mejor que Casey si cantas.

-Pero me gusta más tocar el violín o piano.

-Bien, ya está, toma el micrófono Leo -Casey le arrojó uno.

-Gracias -pusieron una pista de música y Leo se puso a cantar. Su voz era realmente hermosa y dejó a los demás con la boca abierta.

-¡Wauw! ¡Otra, otra! -dijo Mike cuando su hermano terminó de cantar.

El maestro Splinter se sonrió así mismo, ahora ya sabía que dones le había impedido a su tortuguita mostrar, cuando comenzó a entrenarlo desde muy pequeño y la rata estaba maravillada.

Leo por su parte atendió a la petición de su hermano menor y cantó otra canción y al final de nuevo fue ovacionado.

-Bien Leo, si sigues asi pronto te vaz a parecer a mi -dijo Casey y Donnie a toda respuesta le golpeó la cabeza con su Bo y Rapha rió irónicamente.

-Tú a Leo no le llegas ni a los talones, cualquier cosa que hagamos, él la hace mil veces mejor -dijo la tortuga de rojo.

Ante las palabras de Rapha, Leo sonrió.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de tí, hijo mío y apartir de ahora te dejaré que te dediques a lo que más te gusta -le dijo su maestro.

-Gracias Sensei -la tortuga inclinó la cabeza.

2 horas después comieron pastel y hacia las 8 Pm las tortugas volvieron hacia su alcantarilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Epílogo parte 2

Mike se encerró en su cuarto, para jugar video juegos y para comer un pedazo del pastel del cumple de su hermano que se había traido a escondidas.

Donatello por su parte se fue a su taller, para buscar buenos programas para crear música y ponérselos a su hermano en su computadora, incluso estaba planeando hacerle un estudiod e grabación.

El sensei dijo irse a meditar, pero realmente quería que Rapha y Leo terminaran de arreglar sus diferencias y de la mejor manera (¿Necesito traducir eso?).

Y por su parte las otras dos tortuguitas estaban en la habitación de la tortuga de azul y veían un álbum de fotografías, cuando de repente Rapha le pasó un dedo por la mejilla a Leo y luego la lengua.

Leonardo sintió un cosquilleo que le hizo estremecerse y Rapha girándole un poco el rostro, lo besó.

Raphael primero lo abrazó y luego con las manos acarició su caparazón y luego los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron.

La tortuga de rojo y color oscuro ahora lo acostó con mucho cuidado sobre la cama y lo observó.

A diferencia de la vez anterior Leo, ahora si te lo haré como realmente lo mereces y sobre todo como si fuera nuestra primera vez, ya que ahora si estoy consciente y podré atesorar este momento en mi memoria.

Ante tales palabras, Leo sonrió (ambos ya se habían quitado las armas) y Raphael le comenzó a quitar las rodilleras, coderas y finalmente el antifaz.

La tortuga de rojo lo contempló por completo y vio que las facciones de su hermano eran muy finas, y con la yema de lso dedos le recorrió muy suavemente el rostro y los labios, para después tomar estos con un beso apasionado.

Leo cerró los ojos para poder sentir y dejarse llevar aun más.

El beso se volvió más arrebator y apasionado para que ambos se comenzaran a convertir en un solo ser, mientras sus lenguas seguían danzando dentro de sus bocas y sus cuerpos comenzaban a calentarse.

El beso duró como 5 minutos y Raphael para romper aquel contacto, pasó sultimente su lengua sobre los labios de Leonardo y después de ese acto ambos se vierona los ojos y se sonrieron.

Ahora Raphael se quitó el antifaz y lo demás y luego de nuevo acercándose a Leo, comenzó a descender sus labios, lengua y manos sobre su cuerpo, y ante cada herdida que él había probocado la vez anterior y que aún era visible, la besabía o lamía de una manera tan especial que reflejaba tanto arrepentimiento como sanar aquellas heridas.

Leonardo se arqueaba ante cada beso y caricia y se sentía extraño, pero le gustaba aquella sensación, ya que ésta era tan diferente a lo qeu sintió hace días y si en ese entonces él estaba aterrado, ahora no quería que eso acabara. No era necesario hacer saber que Rapha lo estba haciendo gozar en serio.

-Rapha, te amo -le susurró y ante aquellas palabras, Raphael se sonrió y continuó besándole el caparazón de enfrente y lo acariciaba.

Y cuando la tortuga de los sais llegó justamente al caparazón que cubría parte que cubría la entrepierna de la otra tortuga, primeramente la acarició con los dedos y luego con la lengua.

A Leo el placer comenzóa aumentarle más y más y entonces la concha que protegía sus partes íntimas cedió y dejó ver a su hermano lo que ocultaba dentro de ésta.

-Realmente si eres muy bello Leo -le dijo- . Y también te amo, te amo como a nadie en la vida y realmente creía morir cuando comenzaste a odiarme y con justa razón.

-Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado Rapha -respondió.

-Lo sé y doy gracias a Dios que tú no eres rencoroso como yo y sabes perdonar.

-Creo que el amor que siento por tí era más fuerte que mi odio -con eso Leonardo dijo todo y fue más que suficiente para Raphael.

Y ahora que lo pensaban nisiquiera sabían porque se habían enamorado él uno del otro, pero les bastaba saber el qeu ya estaban juntos.

Leo ahora tuvo que ahogar un grito, ya que Rapha con su boca había tomado su miembro y con la lengua caliente lo envolvía

Comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo como si fuera un dulce.

La tortuga de las Katanas comenzó a gemir y sus cosquillas o escalofrios aumentaron y luego ambos ya andaban haciendo un 69.

La tortuga de antifaz rojo aumentó el ritmo de sus succiones haciendo que Leo se viniera antes que él.

-Que sabor tan dulce -Raphael recogió un poco del semen de su hermano que le había quedado en als comisuras de los labios, con la lengua y luego alzándolo un poco más y dejando qeu su hermano le siguiera haciendo el sexo oral a él, comenzó a darle el beso negro.

-Rapha -dijo la otra tortuga en un susurro , mientras gemía yse quejaba de placer al mismo tiempo, y luego de dolor cuando su hermano le comenzó a introducir los dedos por detrás.

-Creo que ya estás listo -de nuevo se giró a verlo -. No temas, esta vez estarás bien, no voy a volver a lastimarte y nunca volveré a hacerlo. Es más te preotegeré contra lo que sea y contra quien sea.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso y al separase, un solo hilillo de saliba los seguía uniendo, hasta que fue roto por Rapha cuando dirigio sus labios hacia el cuello de Leo.

Leonardo abrazó con sus piernas la cadera de su hermano y Rapha comenzó a penetrarlo con mucho cuidado.

-Que cálido y estrecho eres -le dijo y sentía como su miembro se iba a dentrando poco a poco en él y era apretado por las paredes carnosas de su hermano y entraba despacio para no lastimarlo.

A cada intromisión que Leo sentía daba un pequeño gemido de dolor y placer y luego que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado, Rapha entraba un poco más.

Y Leo no se quejaba, Rapha verdaderamente se lo estaba haciendo como merecía y más que eso. verdaderamente le estaba demostrando que lo amaba.

Raphael se empujó ahora con fuerza y lo penetró por completo, Leo se arqueó por el dolor y a diferencia de la vez anterior, Rapha esta vez si se esperó a que el dolor le sediera un poco para poder moverse.

Cuando pudo comenzar, ambos primero se movieron despacio y luego aumentaron la velocidad.

La habitación se hubiese llenado de gritos y gemidos de placer, si es que estos no hubiesen sido ahogados por los besos.

Muchas veces cambiaron de posición, hasta que terminaron.

Terminaron rendidos sobre la cama y respiraban con dificultad. sus cuerpos estaban sudoroso y temblaban un poco.

-Verdaderamente te amo Leo -Rapha le besó la frente y Leo se abrazó a él y su hermano lo cubrió con una cobija -¿Estás bien?.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Creo que hay que cambiar la cama y descansar. Después de todo mañana le pediré a Mike que me haga mi Hotcake con carita feliz, ya que me lo debe.

**Ahora sí chics esto se acabó Besitos!!!!**


End file.
